


Fever- An Adam Lambert/American Idol 8 Story

by MusicFreakBoi



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transgender, Transman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicFreakBoi/pseuds/MusicFreakBoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story will take place during American Idol. I am taking artistic liscence here. Your char will be taking Kris's place, except for Adam wins instead.</p><p>Here is a link to the song that inspired the name of this story-</p><p>http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hP3gMBn7gNE</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Info

INFO  
  
This story will take place during American Idol. I am taking artistic liscence here. Your char will be taking Kris's place, except for Adam wins instead.  
  
Here is a link to the song that inspired the name of this story-

<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hP3gMBn7gNE>

Main Chars:

About Adam:  
  
Name: Adam Mitchel Lambert  
  
Born Jan 29, 1982 in Indianapolis, IN  
  
6'1 blue eyes black hair  
  
Runner-Up on 8th season of American Idol. Known for his Glam-rock style.  
  
A fun video of "Glambert"

<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wmXQFwlD7vk>

About You (Kaine):  
  
Name: Kaine Adare Sheridan  
  
Born Apr 9, 1986 in Los Angeles, CA  
  
5'9 hazel eyes black hair  
  
Writer/poet/lyricist/singer. Trying to get his big break. He is a post-op (top only)Transman.

About Jeff (Your Ex):  
  
Name: Jeffrey O'Brien  
  
Born Dec 17, 1984 in Los Angeles, CA  
  
5'7 1/2 hazel eyes brown hair  
  
In the military. Your best friend. You were female when you were dating.You stayed friends after breaking up. He still secretly has feelings for you, but won't admit it, because he thinks that will mean he is gay.


	2. Audition

~Your P.O.V.~ I said goodbye to my parents as I got into the car. It would be a long drive to San Francisco. 6 hours, at least. But man, would it be worth it. My big shot. I made sure to bring my cds. Music would make the drive more bearable. I popped in one cd at random and turned up the volume. Ah, Bullet For My Valentine (<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0n3cUPTKnl0>) I sighed happily as the music flowed through me, making me go even faster down the highway. Good music tends to do that. I tried not to speed too much, though. Although, I did want to make sure I made it in time to check in to my hotel. Time passed slowly. I made a few stops for gas and food, and to stretch my legs. Eventually I arrived in San Francisco. Finally! It was almost midnight by the time I got there. I checked into my hotel, brought my bag up to my room and picked out clothes for tomorrow before hitting the shower and bed. Tomorrow was the big audition day, so I had to make sure I looked good and got a good night's sleep. It seemed my alarm went off just minutes after falling asleep. I sighed and hopped in a cold shower. I made sure I was clean and smelled good. I trimmed my goatee and quickly dressed in a nice pair of black skinny jeans and a Skillet T-shirt. Relatively low-key. Didn't want them to judge me by just by my clothing style. I had been practicing for months. I jumped in the car and popped in a Skillet album. (<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B58OBfM-8A4>) Ah, Skillet had a way of making me feel good. I sang along, even though it wasnt the song I had worked on (same album though). By the time I got to the audition venue, my voice was warmed up and I felt invincible. I strutted, almost skipped into the venue. I was my usual friendly, cheerful self as I waited for them to call me in for my audition. I struck up a few conversations with people. Not many rockers here, I thought to myself. I spotted a young man in a leather jacket, with a turquoise streak in his hair. I couldn't see his face, since he was facing away from me. I looked him over again. I couldn't help noticing he had a good figure, a nice butt to be more specific. I decided to take a chance. I took a deep breath and began to approach said young man. He must have heard me coming, because he turned around. If it was possible, his face was even more handsome than I could have imagined. I froze in my tracks, in awe of his handsome babyface. He smiled at me and motioned for me to come sit by him. I blushed and did as he asked. So much for feeling invincible! He stood up and extended his hand in a friendly handshake. "Hi. I'm Adam. I'm from Hollywood. What about you?" I accepted his hand and shook it. "Kaine. And I'm from Canoga Park" He nooded. "Thats cool. Ever venture to Hollywood?", he asked. "A few times", I smiled. He smiled back. Wow. What an amazing smile. "So, what kind of music do you like to sing?" I asked him. "I prefer the glam-rock style, actually." He replied. "What about you?" "I like pretty much anything but I do prefer rock music." I ran a hand through my curly locks, a little nervous now. "You nervous?", he asked. I chuckled lowly. "I wasn't a minute ago...but yeah, a little bit now." He smiled again. "Don't sweat it, if your singing voice is anything like your speaking voice, I'm sure you will be great!" I blushed again. "Your voice aint bad yourself. Say, you doing anything after this?" "Depends on how it goes. Why?" I blushed again. "I was just wondering if you might like to get something to eat with me, maybe get to know each other better, since your turn should be up soon." He motioned to the number pinned to my shirt. "Yours too." Soon, they called him up. I wished him luck as he went in. (<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kHN51MtHDTI>) He came back out, smiling. "I take it it went well?" "Yeah. It did. I'm going home soon!" I sighed, a little disappointed. "Hey, not too soon though, I at least want to see how you do! And that dinner sounded like a good idea too!" Soon they called me in. He wished me luck and told me he would wait for me. I took a deep breath and put on my best smile for the judges. I said my hellos and told them I would be singing Rebirthing by Skillet. (<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GTbKorqc56o>) I closed my eyes and pictured that I was in my car, listening to the cd, just to help to get rid of my nerves. I belted it out, surprising Randy and Simon both. Needless to say, I got in. I smiled broadly as I took my Hollywood ticket and went out to meet Adam. He saw me come out and smiled. "I told you you would be fine. Now, how about that dinner?" He smiled at me again and we walked outside, spotting a nearby place to eat. We walked over and sat down, talking for a long time before realizing what time it was. "Wow. If you are going to get home at a decent hour, you should probably get going.", He said. I sighed. "I agree, but I was having a good time." "Me too", he said. "But, going home does not mean we have to not keep in touch." He smiled and wrote down his phone number, handing it to me. "I hope to see you sometime soon." He smiled and hugged me gently, smiling & waving as we parted.

 

Will Kaine and Adam see each other again before the next step in the competititon? Stay tuned for part 2!


	3. Glambert

~Adam's P.O.V.~ ~Audition Day~ I woke up refeshed and ready to face the world. Today was going to be a good day. I put on my favorite DJ Tiesto CD (<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Qlz_Y4R4ok>) I practically danced into the shower, singing along. I made sure I was nice and clean before shaving my babyface. Thank god, no shaving cuts today. I picked out a snazzy leather jacket and a tight pair of jeans. I looked hot! Now for hair and makeup. I spiked my hair up a little in the back and combed my bangs to hang over the left side of my face. I put on just chapstick today. Didn't want to be too fabulicious just yet! I jumped in my rental car and drove over to the venue where the auditions were being held. I checked in and found a open seat, plopping my glamtastic butt down, humming softly to myself. Time passed, and I listened to my ipod for a little while. After a while I got bored with that and just people watched. I heard footsteps behind me and turned around. A handsome young man (probably late teens or early 20's) was walking towards me. He stopped when he saw me turn around. I smiled and motioned for him to come sit by me. I stood up to meet him, extending my hand in a friendly handshake. "Hi. I'm Adam. I'm from Hollywood. What about you?" He accepted my hand and shook it. He had nice hands. I wondered briefly how they would feel on certain parts of my body. BAD ADAM! I blushed and smacked myself internally. "Kaine. And I'm from Canoga Park.", he replied. I nodded and said "Thats cool. Ever venture to Hollywood?" Maybe he could come and spend the night some time....BAD ADAM, MOM WOULD KILL YOU FOR THINKING LIKE THAT! "A few times", he replied and smiled. I practically melted on the spot. CLEANUP AISLE 5! I smiled back and caught myself gazing into his hazel eyes. "So, what kind of music do you like to sing?", he asked."I prefer the glam-rock style, actually. What about you?", I replied. "I like pretty much anything but I do prefer rock music." God, he was gorgeous! He ran a hand through his curly hair. For a moment I was glad I wasn't the only one who was nervous, although probably for different reasons."You nervous?", I asked. He chuckled lowly. "I wasn't a minute ago...but yeah a little bit now." I smiled again. "Don't sweat it, if your singing voice is anything like your speaking voice, I'm sure you will be great!" He blushed. He was cute when he blushed, trying to hide his face a little bit. "Your voice aint bad yourself. Say, you doing anything after this?" He kicked at the ground nervously. "Depends on how it goes. Why?" He blushed again. "I was just wondering if you might like to get something to eat with me, maybe get to know each other better, since your turn should be up soon." I smiled and motioned to the number pinned to his shirt. "Yours too." Soon, they called me up. He wished me luck as I went in. (<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kHN51MtHDTI>) I came back out, smiling. "I take it it went well?" "Yeah. It did. I'm going home soon!" He sighed. I could tell he was a bit down. "Hey, not too soon though, I at least want to see how you do! And that dinner sounded like a good idea too!" Soon they called him in. I punched his arm playfully and wished him luck and told him I would wait for him. He smiled and went in. I waited paitently outside the audition room. What was it about this guy? I didn't usually fall for someone this quickly. He was back out soon enough, grinning. I smiled and said "I told you you would be fine. Now, how about that dinner?" We walked outside, spotting a nearby place to eat. We walked over and sat down, talking for a long time before realizing what time it was.  "Wow. If you are going to get home at a decent hour, you should probably get going." I said. He sighed. "I agree, but I was having a good time." "Me too", I said, and smiled. What a great first date this has turned out to be. "But, going home does not mean we have to not keep in touch." I smiled and wrote down my phone number, handing it to him. "I hope to see you sometime soon." I smiled and hugged him gently, smiling & waving as we parted.

What will happen next? Stay tuned for part 3!


	4. Home Again

~Your P.O.V.~ I sighed and collapsed on the bed in my hotel room. I pulled out the note Adam had given me and read it. "Thanks for a great day. I hope to hear from you soon. Sincerely, Adam" I sighed happily. I was in major trouble. I had a crush on a fellow contestant! Oh, I hope this doesnt make things too complicated. What if one of us gets eliminated? I guess we would cross that bridge when it came to it. I mean, I didnt even know if he felt the same way at this point. Best not to get my hopes up. I sighed and set an alarm for the next day. Best to leave early so I wouldn't be getting home too late. I slipped under the sheets and fell asleep, dreaming of Adam. I woke up in a good mood. After all, I had made a new friend AND was continuing on to the next round! I showered and dressed quickly. I wanted to get home and share the good news ASAP. I debated texting Adam, but decided not to. Too soon. I didn't want to seem too eager. I packed and loaded my bag into my car

before checking out of the hotel. I decided to text Adam after all. "Hope you have a safe drive home and feel free to call me anytime. Kaine." I was satisfied with how the message sounded and sent it off to him. Now the ball was in his court and he could decide when to contact me when he was ready. I hopped in my car and put in a Good Charlotte album. (<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yVm8PjWCvLg>) I smiled as I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. It was a text back from Adam. "You drive safe too. Will call you later. Adam." I smiled and put my phone back in my pocket after texting my parents and letting them know I was on my way home. Canoga Park, here I come! The trip home seemed shorter, for whatever reason. Maybe because I was in a good mood. I got home around 4pm. When I got there, it seemed everyone in the neighborhood was at my house! I thought this was strange, considering I hadn't told them I was advancing yet! I found a space to park close to the house, thankfully. I walked into the house, looking for my parents (and an explanation!). Almost immediately, my mom ran up and hugged me. "Mom, what's going on?", I asked. She laughed. "We just figured you probably got through. You are an amazing singer, after all. But I'm biased." "You think so?", I asked sarcastically. We both laughed. Then I pulled out the Hollywood ticket and showed it to her. "But you were right." I smiled proudly. "Where's Dad?", I asked. Mom led me to where Dad was playing bartender. "Hey bartender, how about a shot of vodka for the possible next American Idol?", I joked with him. He poured me a shot and him one as well, toasting to my making it to the Hollywood round. Just then, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. Pulling it out, I noticed it was Adam. I excused myself to go upstairs to my room to answer it.  
  
What does Adam have to say? Stay tuned to find out!


	5. Naughty Adam!

~Adam's P.O.V.~ I walked around the hotel for a little bit, trying to sort out my thoughts. I couldn't get Kaine out of my mind. I don't know what it is about that man. I had it BAD, and I barely knew the guy! I sighed and went to my rooom, drawing a nice warm bath. I relaxed in the tub, thinking of Kaine. Before I realized it, I was stroking myself. BAD ADAM! I giggled to myself. Oh well. Noone was around to stop me. My mother would certainly be ashamed if she knew the images that were going through my head. Good thing she would never know! I imagined his petite hands were the ones stroking my hard length. Why did he have such small hands anyway? Not that I minded. He certainly was hot. I could only imagine how it would feel to have his soft lips wrapped around me....oh god, just the thought almost made me cum. Oh god, how I needed this. Since my last boyfriend and I broke up, I hadn't had a decent orgasm or dirty thought in a very long time. I continued to imagine the things Kaine and I would do. Before long, I was cumming hard, imagining my cum all over his handsome face. So hot. And then, I was glad for the fact that I was in the bathtub...easy cleanup. I was such a naughty boy, I laughed to myself. I didn't even know if the guy liked me that way for sure at this point. But I hoped he did. I sighed to myself and began to wash up, careful not to spend too much time on my nether regions, lest I become aroused again. I reluctantly drained the bath and got up, drying my naked, athletic form. I slipped into a pair of silky boxers and pulled out my laptop. I checked my flight and travel info, making sure everything was in order. Once I was satisfied that all was well, I set my alarm and slipped into bed. I couldn't help but think of Kaine again. My hand naturally gravitated south...NAUGHTY ADAM! I began to stroke my semi-hard cock, imagining him watching me, possibly playing with himself as well. I couldnt help but wonder what he was doing at this very moment...probably sleeping. He was leaving somewhat early, after all. I sighed to myself. How did I let this man get to me this way? I never would act like this normally. But there was just something about him...I couldn't help myself. I smiled to myself. I knew I had to have him for myself. I needed to see if he even was gay first, though. Although my "gaydar" told me he was, I had to be sure. I needed him, badly. I could just imagine us, making love...so hot. My cock throbbed with arousal at the thought of us together. I resumed stroking myself, imagining our naked bodies so close together, I could almost feel his hot breath on my skin. I couldn't help but wonder about his...."size" as well. I even wondered how he would taste. Just the thought made me even harder. He was in trouble, that was for sure. I just might have to "rape" him. If he isnt gay now, I could turn him that way, I smiled and laughed to myself. I bit my bottom lip as I felt myself close to cumming again. How I wished he was here, so I could cum all over those toned abs. I cummed hard, letting loose a huge load of cum. God, how I needed that. Then I was glad I got a room with 2 beds. I slipped out of my boxers, taking a quick shower to rinse the cum off my body. Maybe now I would actually be able to sleep. I decided not to wear anything this time. I just dried off and slipped under the covers, falling asleep almost instantly. I woke up to the sound of my phone going off. It was a text from Kaine. "Hope you have a safe trip home and feel free to call me anytime. Kaine." I smiled as I read it. I texted him back almost immediately. "You drive safe too. Will call you later. Adam." I smiled as I sat up, setting my phone down and looking at the clock. It was around 9am. Good time to get up. I turned off the alarm and hopped in a shower. I must have had a wet dream during the night, since my nether regions were...a little sticky & wet. Better put up the sign for housekeeping before I leave, I thought. I dried off rather quickly, dressing in a tight pair of dressy jeans and a blue t-shirt. I packed up my stuff, making sure I had everything, since there would be no coming back after this. Once I was satisfied that I had everything, I put the sign for housekeeping on the door and brought the room keys down to the front desk, checking out. I smiled as I walked out to my rental car. I would be home in Hollywood soon. I drove off and dropped my car at the rental car terminal before going to the gate where my flight was scheduled to depart from. I listened to my iPod as the time passed. Soon enough it was departure time, and I was homeward bound. My brother was there to pick me up from the airport. I smiled and greeted him, putting my bags in the car. Soon enough we were home. My parents were happy to hear I had made it through to the next round. I headed up to my room, dropping my bags on the floor before sitting down on the edge of the bed. My brother, Neil came in and began asking me about the auditions. "Were there any hot girls there?", he asked. I raised an eyebrow. "As if I would have noticed. I'm kinda tired, would you mind letting me get a short nap in before interrogating me?", I growled. I woke up a few hours later. It was about 4:30pm. I decided to call Kaine. I hoped I didn't seem too eager, but then again, I didn't care. I waited paitently for him to answer. He finally did. There was a lot of background noise. "Hey, give me a sec to get somewhere a little quieter. My parents decided to throw an impromptu party for me." He laughed. Soon enough it was a bit quieter. "So, how was your flight?""Pretty uneventful, honestly.""That's good, I guess.""Yeah. Hey, I was wondering...how would you like to get together and hang out sometime, maybe get cofee or catch a movie?" I asked hopefully. There was a short pause on the other end. "Is tomorrow too soon?", He asked. I smiled to myself. Definitely gay...and he likes me. I almost did cartwheels! But, I remembered I was still on the phone and tried to sound cool. "Not at all. Say 5pm at The Coffee Bean & Tea Leaf on Sunset?" "Sounds good to me. So I will see you tomorrow." "Most definitely." "Bye""Ciao". I sighed to myself as I hung up. All was going well. I could almost scream from excitement!

So, they have a date. What will happen next? Stay tuned!


	6. Jeff

~Your P.O.V.~I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. Pulling it out, I noticed it was Adam. I excused myself to go upstairs to my room to answer it. I answered it as I was partway upstairs, not wanting him to get to my voicemail. I wanted to talk to him, after all. "Hey, give me a sec to get somewhere a little quieter. My parents decided to throw an impromptu party for me." I laughed. Soon enough I was in my room. I laid down on the edge of my bed. "So, how was your flight?", I asked. "Pretty uneventful, honestly." He certainly did have a sexy voice. "That's good, I guess." "Yeah. Hey, I was wondering...how would you like to get together and hang out sometime, maybe get coffee or catch a movie?" I was a bit surprised. Maybe he did like me like that. "Is tomorrow too soon?", I asked, immediately wondering if I sounded too eager. "Not at all. Say 5pm at The Coffee Bean & Tea Leaf on Sunset?" I sighed quietly to myself. Apparently he didnt mind if I sounded eager. "Sounds good to me. So I will see you tomorrow.", I replied. "Most definitely." "Bye" "Ciao". Ciao. Sexy. I sighed contentedly, glad I was already laying down. Otherwise, I might have fainted a bit. I had a date! Or at least, I think it was a date. Oh god, what if he didn't see it that way. I mean, guys hang out all the time without it being a date. Well I would ask him, just to be sure. Hopefully it wouldn't make things akward if it wasn't. I should text him and ask. Hopefully he wouldn't cancel if it wasn't supposed to be a date. I texted him real quick. "Just curious, but is tomorrow supposed to be a date? Kaine." I was nervous for his answer. But it came soon enough. "LOL, DUH! According to my calculations it would be our second date. If you count dinner last night, that is. Adam." I smiled, texting him back. "OK. Just wanted to make sure we were on the same page. And, technically we went dutch last night. Does that still make it a date? Kaine." He texted me back soon after I sent that. "If you want to consider tomorrow our first date, that is fine by me. Adam." "Nah. It would be less awkward if we consider it a second date. LOL. Kaine." Just then, I heard my mom calling me. "WHAT MOM?!""COME DOWNSTAIRS PLEASE, HONEY!" I reluctantly got up, putting my phone back in my pocket before heading downstairs to find mom. I saw my "band" hanging out on the back porch. They had everything set up already. Great. I just got home from a long drive and a stressful audition and now my family wants me to perform again! Oh well. Might as well indulge them. I greeted the guys. I also noticed my ex 

was in the crowd, waiting for us to perform. He waved and smiled at me.  I smiled back, grabbing the mic and greeting the crowd. "Hey everybody! Is everyone having fun so far?!" They all cheered. I turned to the band and told them we would play a cover of Rockstar by Nickelback(<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DmeUuoxyt_E>) "Well, as you probably already know, I made it to the hollywood round. So in honor of that we are gonna play one of my favorite songs. It was written about the rockstar lifestyle. Hope you guys enjoy it." I smiled and began to sing. We played a few more songs before calling it a night.  I walked over to my ex, Jeff. I pulled him in for a friendly hug. "Hey, man. I thought you weren't going to be home for a few days." He smiled. "Plans change. I will be home for a little while but I should get my orders soon." Jeff was in the military. I couldn't be prouder of him. "So, what you been up to, besides your audition?" "Not much. Wrote a few new songs." "Maybe you can play them for me sometime." "Once I put music together with them, you will be the first to hear them. I promise." "So hows your love life been? Not that it's any of my business anymore.", Jeff asked. I smiled and debated telling him about Adam. "Actually, I did meet someone at the auditions." I pulled out my phone and showed him a pic Adam had taken of himself on my phone. 

 "He's cute, sweet, and funny. His name is Adam." Jeff nodded and handed the phone back. "I guess that means you wouldn't be interested in hanging with me tonight." I felt bad. I mean, here I hadn't seen him in months and I already disappointed him. But he was right. It wasn't really his business anymore. He had broken up with me. I mean, granted, he was joining the military. But there is no law that says that meant we had to break up. But I was also just coming out as transgender at that point too. And there is alot of bullshit about gays in the military. I wouldn't want him to get any grief about it. I don't see why everyone is so up in arms about it, but that is just me. Anyways, back to the situation at hand. I looked at Jeff. He did seem a little down. "Hey. I never said we couldn't hang out. You are still my best friend. Nothing will change that. So, how about we get out of here for a bit." "I would like that." He smiled at me. I will admit, the boy did have an amazing smile. But, he needed to move on and find someone new. But I didn't dare tell him that. He would find someone in his own time. I took his hand and led him outside. We decided just to drive and talk for a little while. We ended up at a bar. We sat and talked and drank, until last call. I took him home and escorted him to his room. I gave him a hug, kissing him on the cheek. He pulled me in, kissing me passionately. He reached down, grabbing my ass as he kissed me. I gently pushed him away. He gave me a questioning look. Then he blushed and apologized, saying he didn't realize what he was doing. I smiled and said goodnight, telling him to get some rest. I found it somewhat ironic, though. In the past if he had done something like that, I wouldn't have objected. I might even have given in. But now, my body didn't even respond to his. Maybe it was because of Adam. I felt my body respond thinking of him. Yes, definitely because of Adam.


	7. Boredom Strikes!

~Adam's P.O.V.~ I sighed to myself as I hung up. All was going well. I could almost scream from excitement! A few minutes later, my phone went off again. It was a text from Kaine. "Just curious, but is tomorrow supposed to be a date? Kaine." I laughed to myself. Silly boy. I texted him back. "LOL, DUH! According to my calculations it would be our second date. If you count dinner last night, that is. Adam." He texted me back almost immediately. "OK. Just wanted to make sure we were on the same page. And, technically we went dutch last night. Does that still make it a date? Kaine." I giggled to myself. He was just too cute! "If you want to consider tomorrow our first date, that is fine by me. Adam." "Nah. It would be less awkward if we consider it a second date. LOL. Kaine." I sighed contentedly and laid back down. That Kaine sure was cute, sweet, and innocent. I pulled up the picture he had sent me on my phone.

I wondered if he had ever even been in a sexual situation. He sure did seem pretty innocent in that sense. Well, hopefully I would eventually find out just how experienced he was in many different areas. I pulled out my notebook that I kept by my bed for whenever I felt inspired. I had been working on lyrics to a song. I called it "Pick U Up". Once I was satisfied that it was finished, I put my notebook back where I normally kept it. I looked at the clock. 7:30pm. I sighed. So bored. I guess I could pick out something to wear on my date tomorrow. I strutted over to my closet, shuffling through the hangers. I pulled out a uber tight pair of jeans, my favorite pair to be exact. They accentuated my butt very nicely. I pulled out a nice button down shirt with sequins on it. Now for shoes. He was kinda short compared to me, so I should stay away from platforms. I pulled out a comfy pair of cowboy boots. Hmm, what accesories to wear? I pulled out a pair of cotton fingerless gloves and set them with the rest of the outfit. I pulled out my favorite pair of fake gauge earrings. I would eventually really gauge them. I debated on necklaces, but decided to go with the one I wear every day. There, what should do nicely. I looked back at the clock. 8pm. Ugh. Why is time going so slow?! Probably because I was excited. I sighed to myself and went downstairs. Might as well be sociable for a bit. Nothing else to do. I couldn't help but wonder what Kaine was doing. Oh god, I sounded like a stalker! Maybe I should play some video games. That should help me get my mind off him....and pass the time. I found my brother already playing a racing game, so I challenged him. "Not until you tell me about the girls." I sighed. "You know I don't like girls. Except maybe for helping my style." Neil laughed. "Just you wait. One day a girl will come along and change your mind." I laughed to myself and rolled my eyes. "I won't hold my breath." He laughed and went back to his game. I sighed. So much for the video game idea. I strutted into the kitchen. I was kind of hungry. My mom spotted me. "Adam! There's my little superstar! How are you sweety? Oh my goodness, you look starved! SIT! Mama will get you some food!" I rolled my eyes. Same old mom. I'm glad I know the value of exercise! Or else, I would be huge! I obeyed, though. "I AM kinda hungry." "So, did you make any new friends?" I smiled to myself. "Actually, I did. I met a really nice guy. We had dinner and talked for a long time. He is from Canoga Park. We are meeting up again tomorrow.""Oh, thats wonderful, sweety!" I couldn't help but laugh. My mom was a nut. But then again, what mom isn't? I ate the food mom had made for me. Delicious, as usual. I excused myself to head to bed. I was kinda tired, but the real reason was, I couldn't wait for tomorrow. I tossed and turned for a long time before giving up. I tried taking a shower. That seemed to help relax me, but my mind strayed to think of Kaine. Again, my hand ventured south. I am such a bad boy! If everytime I think of him, I get aroused....well, lets just say it would be interesting tomorrow! Maybe I should pick out different pants...ones that don't show as much. Again I wondered what he was up to. I wondered if he had thought of me in the same way I had him. I could just picture him stroking himself, watching me. I bit my bottom lip, wanting to cum but not wanting to at the same time. I was in my parents' house, after all. Never know when someone might walk in! Now I wished I had locked the bathroom door. I was so close. I imagined his soft lips wrapped around my hard cock. That did it. I cummed, my hot cum splattering all over the shower door. Thank god for adjustable showerheads! I rinsed the cum off the shower door just in time. My brother, Neil walked in just as I put the showerhead back in place. I went back to washing up, trying not to seem suspicious. He left soon enough.  I breathed a sigh of relief and turned off the shower I wrapped a towel around my waist, effectively covering my semi-hard cock. Hopefully now I would be able to sleep. I fell asleep almost immediately after my head hit the pillow. Finally, tomorrow came.


	8. The Night Before

~Your P.O.V.~ As I drove home, I couldn't help but think of Adam, wondering what he was doing this very moment. It was rather late. He was probably in bed. I sighed contentedly to myself. Could things get any better for me right now? I couldn't think of anything that would make my life any better at this very moment. Except maybe having Adam here WITH me. Maybe a little alone time. Away from anyone who would judge us. After all, I did need to tell him my secret. It isn't a good idea to start a relationship based on secrets. I just hope it doesn't make him not want to date me. I sighed to myself. Maybe I shouldn't tell him. But then he might freak out if we were ever to become intimate. Best to tell him now. That way if he decides it wont work, it will be less painful. Or at least, I hope so. It might be awkward on the show. But then again, who's to say one of us wont be eliminated soon? But then, I would still want him as a friend, if at all possible. Thankfully, I arrived home soon. I just hope I will be able to sleep tonight, with so much on my mind. I quietly made my way upstairs, stripping most of the way once I got upstairs to my room. I paced around in my boxers, unable to even THINK about sleeping. There had to be something I could do to clear my mind. I sighed to myself, pulling on my hair a bit. I laid down on the bed, my petite hand resting on my muscled torso. I moved my hand up, running a finger over my surgery scars. They had almost faded away, thanks to the cream I had been putting on them every day. Sometime soon, I might be able to get away without a shirt. YAY! I reached down, into my boxers, under my packing strap & packer. My clit had grown considerably with all the testosterone I had been taking. It was now almost 2 inches. Soon it would be time to get the bottom surgery I had been planning. But it would have to wait until I had a break of a month, at least. I wondered how Adam would react to my having a vagina. I hoped he would be cool with it. I sighed to myself. It was official. I wasn't going to be sleeping anytime soon. I sighed again and grabbed a towel from my closet, making my way towards the bathroom. I locked the door behind me, drawing a nice warm bath. I gingerly slipped into the tub, finally relaxing a little. It had been a long day. I relaxed in the tub, thinking of Adam. I felt my body respond as I imagined Adam & I together. Hopefully those images wouldn't just be my imagination for much longer. I reached down, tugging at my enlarged clitoris. Mmm that felt good. I could only imagine what actual sex would feel like. It was true, I had never been intimate with anyone. To be honest, I was kind of afraid to be. Afraid of how guys would react to my lack of a penis. And to be honest, I didnt really like girls other than as friends. Plus I was kind of saving myself for the right man. And to be honest, noone had ever aroused me enough to be intimate before. But Adam, he was different. He could melt me into a puddle with just a smile. I had never really believed in "love at first sight" before. But now that I had met him, I was beginning to believe in it. I felt my body react to both the images in my head and the physical stimulation....I was cumming. I laid there for a moment longer before draining the tub and getting out. Now I was tired. I stumbled to my bed after drying off, falling asleep just as my head hit the pillow.


	9. Getting Ready

~Adam's P.O.V.~ I woke up in a good mood. Why shouldn't I be in a good mood anyway? After all, I have a date with a hot guy today. I hopped out of bed, pulling out a slightly dirty pair of track pants and tank top, slipping them on along with some sneakers. I pulled my ipod out of the pocket of my leather jacket and slipped it in the pocket of my pants. I ruffled my bed hair a bit, making it look less like I just woke up. I headed downstairs, grabbing a granola bar and a bottle of powerade along with my keys as I jogged out the door. I must admit, I love my morning jogs. They help clear my head and plan out my day, not to mention help wake me up. I smiled as I thought about what was in store later that day. I wondered if Kaine was awake yet, and if he was thinking of me too. I finished up my jog, heading home. I headed back upstairs to my room, shedding my sweaty clothes, tossing them in my hamper. I hopped in a nice warm shower, making sure to scrub EVERYWHERE. You never know what might happen! I smiled and hummed to myself as I stepped out of the shower, drying off. I strutted back to my room, towel wrapped around my waist. I glanced over at the clock, curious about the time. 9am. I sighed to myself. What to do all day? After all, my date wasn't until 5pm that evening. I wonder if he would be willing to move it to earlier? I glanced over at the clothes I had set out the night before & wondered if they might be a tad too much. I strutted over to try them on together. I looked good! But no, not too much. I took the clothes back off. I didnt want to get them dirty before I even met up with him! I debated on what to do with hair & makeup. I didn't want to be too over the top. I sighed to myself, sitting down at the desk in my room. I glanced at the clock again, knowing it was still probably early. 10am. I sighed and pulled out my laptop, deciding to play a little mahjong. As I waited for the computer to boot up, I pulled on a comfy pair of boxers, just in case someone came in my room. I sat and played mahjong for a while, just passing time. Before long it was noon and I was a tad hungry. I got up, putting on a robe before heading downstairs. I made myself a quick snack, avoiding my Mom. I took it upstairs, where I proceeded to eat it and call Kaine. It rang a few times before he finally answered. He sounded tired. "Hello""Hey. I didn't wake you, did I?""Yeah. But its ok. I needed to get up anyway. How are you?""I'm good. I'm sorry I woke you. Why are you in bed so late anyway?""I told you my parents were throwing me a party, right?""Yeah""Well, I met up with an old friend and we went and had a few drinks. I ended up going to bed around 4am, if that.""Oh. Did you have fun?""Yeah.""Well, anyways I was wondering if maybe you might want to get together earlier. I know it's kind of last minute....""It's ok. And I would love to. I just gotta get ready. Shall we say an hour and 1/2?""Sounds great!"I smiled to myself."OK. Seeya soon." I hung up and practically did a cartwheel! I took another shower before putting on the outfit I had picked out once again. I styled my hair and put on a little makeup(black eyeliner, light eyeshadow, and light lip gloss). I made sure I had everything before checking the clock again. Just enough time to get there!


	10. Kaine's Secret

~Your P.O.V.~I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. I reached over on my nightstand to answer it. It was Adam."Hello""Hey. I didn't wake you, did I?" I yawned a little."Yeah. But it's ok. I needed to get up anyway. How are you?""I'm good. I'm sorry I woke you. Why are you in bed so late anyway?""I told you my parents were throwing me a party, right?""Yeah""Well, I met up with an old friend and we went and had a few drinks. I ended up going to bed around 4am, if that." I didnt dare tell him that the friend was my ex. "Oh. Did you have fun?""Yeah."I wasnt completely lying. I did have fun. Jeff had just gotten a little too worked up."Well, anyways I was wondering if maybe you might want to get together earlier. I know it's kind of last minute...." I smiled to myself. "It's ok. And I would love to. I just gotta get ready." I glanced at the clock. It was about 12:30pm. I HAD slept kinda late. "Shall we say an hour and 1/2?", I suggested."Sounds great!", he replied. I could hear his smile. Hearing that, I smiled myself. "OK. Seeya soon." I hung up and hopped out of bed, walking over to my closet to pick out some clothes. I picked out a pair of black ripped jeans and a black tee that read "If it's too loud, you're too old!". I smiled to myself, selecting a studded belt with skulls on it and my combat boots. I walked over to my dresser, pulling out a pair of tube socks and a pair of black boxer briefs. I reached into another drawer and pulled out my packer and packing strap. I grabbed my favorite black leather fingerless gloves from another drawer. I smiled to myself and nodded, satisfied that I had picked out a good outfit. I grabbed a clean towel and walked off to the bathroom, taking a warm shower. Once I was satisfied that I was good & clean, I turned off the water and got out, drying off. I trimmed my goatee and put on Jovan Musk for Men(it's awesome, btw...find it at walmart!). I tousled my hair a bit before walking back to my room. I placed my packer in my packing strap, pulling it on. I then proceeded to pull on the boxers I had picked out. I made sure my packer rested snugly in the boxers before sitting down to apply some black eyeliner and touch up my black nail polish. I then pulled the belt through my belt loops and pulled on my jeans. Then I proceeded to put on my socks and combat boots. I was glad that they had a slight heel, because Adam was quite tall, compared to me. I pulled the shirt on over my head and slipped on the fingerless gloves. I turned to admire myself in the mirror. Not bad! I grabbed my favorite pair of aviator sunglasses, my celtic cross necklace, and my new 12 gauge earrings and put them on, completing the look. I glanced at the clock. It was now 1:30pm. I better hurry. I dont want to be late. I dont want him to think I am standing him up. I grabbed my phone and keys, rushing out the door. As I got into my car, I switched out the cd, selecting some Three Days Grace <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ud4HuAzHEUc>  
I sped down the highway, arriving at the appointed coffee shop just in the nick of time. I checked my appearance one more time before walking in to meet Adam. I spotted him sitting at a table by a window. I smiled and approached him, greeting him with a hug. "I hope you don't mind but I went ahead and got some coffee.", He said. "Not at all", I replied. I smiled at him, admiring his outfit. "You look great, Adam.""Thanks. So do you." He smiled back at me as he sipped at his coffee. I needed to tell him my secret, but I didn't want to do it here, too public. "I know we just got here, but...how about we get out of here, maybe take a walk.", I suggested. He smiled and nodded. "Sure." We both stood up and walked out. He came up and put a long arm around my shoulders. "I can tell there is something on your mind. Mind telling me about it?", He prompted. I sighed lowly. "Can we go somewhere a little more private first?", I asked. He nodded."We can go wherever you want." I smiled over at him. I led him to my car. He smiled appreciatively at it. "Nice car!" I chuckled to myself. "Thanks. I put alot of hard work into this beast. She's my baby."He nodded and got in the passenger seat, willing to go wherever I wanted to take him. "How about we go to my apartment?", He suggested."Or we could always go to Griffith Park. It's not too far either." I nodded. "Just tell me how to get there." I turned down the music, wanting to be able to hear him when he talked. I wanted to talk to him, but I was nervous and I didn't want to tell him my secret just yet. Luckily, he didn't seem to mind my shyness. He just directed me to the park. He was right, it wasn't very far. Luckily, it seemed to not be very crowded. At least I had that going in my favor. I sighed, parking the car and looking over at him. He smiled over at me. "What's up?""Adam, there is something you need to know about me...""I'm all ears." I ran a petite hand through my curly hair. I was so nervous. I think he could sense that. He reached over and took my hand in his. "Kaine, whatever it is, just know it will not change my opinion of you." I chuckled under my breath. He didnt know how big of a secret this was. Barely anyone knew about this. "You can tell me, Kaine.", he prompted. I took a deep breath and looked into his beautiful grey-blue eyes. "Adam...I'm transgender." He just nodded."Do you know what that means?", I asked him. He smiled over at me. "The little bit I do know is that it basically means you were born in the wrong body." I nodded. "That's true. In my case, it means I was born female. I never felt like a girl though. NEVER." He nodded, seeming to understand. "Go on.", he prompted. "It also means that I will never be like any bio-male. At least not physically." He nodded, seeming interested. "Care to explain further on that?". I smiled, glad that he seemed to be so supportive. "I have to take shots of testosterone every week. They make me more like a bio-male, but there are certain things that they will never completely change. For example, they shrank my breasts a little. But in order to be rid of my breasts completely, I had to have surgery." I pulled my shirt off, showing him my scars. He reached out, gently running a hand over them. "You had to be very brave to do such a thing.", he said. "I never felt like myself as long as I had them. So I had to do it..." He nodded, still listening. "Also, I will never have a real penis. Not one like a bio-male's, that is." He nodded and smiled. "That's ok. You can have fun with mine.", he winked. I looked up at him, smiling. "You don't mind me not having a penis?", I asked, bewildered at that thought. Most gay guys would probably have left if I had told them such a thing. Maybe he wasn't completely gay...that would explain his openness. He chuckled. "I dont mind, as long as you're happy, Kaine. You should never be afraid to be yourself...your true self." There was a brief pause. "Although I am curious as to what you do have, then. I mean, do you have a vagina?" It was my turn to chuckle now. I nodded. "Yes. And with the effects of testosterone, my clit has grown into a sort of "mini-penis"." He nodded and looked intrigued. "That could make things interesting..." He smiled mischieviously. His smile sent shivers down my spine, but in a good way. He spoke up again. "Can I ask you something?""Sure. It's not like we aren't getting up close and personal already.""Have you ever actually done anything sexual?" I blushed and shook my head. "No." He smiled bigger. "Have you wanted to?" I shrugged. "I've thought about it. But I guess when it came down to it, I hadn't really found anyone who sparked my interest before." I shot a glance in his direction, smiling a little. Things were definitely going to be interesting during this competition. "My turn to ask you something." "Fire away", he replied. I smiled over at him. "Have you ever done anything with a female-bodied person before?" He chuckled."No. But there is a first time for everything.", He shot me a seductive smile. I could feel my boxers getting a little damp already. "Down boy! It's only our second date!", I half-joked. He chuckled lowly, reaching over to grab a handful of my hair. He gazed into my eyes for a moment before pulling me in for a passionate kiss. I practically melted on the spot. Yeah, this was definitely going to be interesting. He pulled away slowly, smiling at me. I could tell he was aroused, but I didn't want to go too far too quickly. I gently pushed him back into the passenger seat. "Don't get me wrong, Adam. I really like you. But right now, I think it's best that we don't go too far just yet." He nodded, reluctantly agreeing with me. "You're right. It might make things awkward later on.""Do you still want to have our date?" I asked hopefully. He smiled over at me. "Of course!" Just then, my phone rang....


	11. The Big Date

~Adam's P.O.V.~I decided to wait for Kaine at a table by the window. I figured I would be easy to spot that way. I saw Kaine enter the coffee shop. I smiled and got up, greeting him with a friendly hug. "I hope you dont mind but I went ahead and got some coffee.", I said. "Not at all", He replied & smiled at me,looking me over. "You look great, Adam.""Thanks. So do you." I smiled back at him as I sipped at my coffee. He seemed a little preoccupied. "I know we just got here, but...how about we get out of here, maybe take a walk.", he suggested. I smiled and nodded. "Sure." We both stood up and walked out. There was definitely something on his mind. I came up and put a long arm around his shoulders. "I can tell there is something on your mind. Mind telling me about it?", I prompted. He sighed lowly. "Can we go somewhere a little more private first?", he asked. I nodded."We can go wherever you want." He smiled over at me & led me to his car. I looked it over and smiled appreciatively. "Nice car!" He chuckled to himself. "Thanks. I put alot of hard work into this beast. She's my baby." I nodded and got in the passenger seat, willing to go wherever he wanted to take me. "How about we go to my apartment?", I suggested. "Or we could always go to Griffith Park. It's not too far either.", I suggested. He nodded. "Just tell me how to get there." He turned down the music. I kept pretty much to myself, letting him take his time to say whatever he needed to say. I directed him to Griffith park, which wasn't very far, just as I had said. I noticed that he didn't bother getting out of the car once we got there. He looked over at me. I put my arm around the back of his seat, smiling over at him. "What's up?", I asked. "Adam, there is something you need to know about me...""I'm all ears." He ran a petite hand through his curly hair. I could tell he was nervous. He was so cute, & sweet. I reached over and took his petite hand in my larger, strong one. "Kaine, whatever it is, just know it will not change my opinion of you." He chuckled under his breath. Apparently he found what I said to be ironic or something. "You can tell me, Kaine.", I prompted. He took a deep breath and looked into my eyes. "Adam...I'm transgender." I just nodded. "Do you know what that means?", He asked. I smiled over at him. "The little bit I do know is that it basically means you were born in the wrong body." He nodded. "That's true. In my case, it means I was born female. I never felt like a girl though. NEVER." Made sense. It also explained alot of things...like why he is so much shorter and why his hands are so petite. I nodded, finally understanding why he was so nervous. It had to be a hard thing to say. I mean, I had come out as gay to any number of people. So I knew it was a difficult thing to do. "Go on.", I prompted. "It also means that I will never be like any bio-male. At least not physically." I nodded. This was actually a very interesting conversation, even if it was mostly one-sided. I had never met a trans person before. So needless to say, I was intrigued. "Care to explain further on that?", I asked. He smiled. He actually seemed relieved. But I could imagine why. "I have to take shots of testosterone every week. They make me more like a bio-male, but there are certain things that they will never completely change. For example, they shrank my breasts a little. But in order to be rid of my breasts completely, I had to have surgery." He removed his shirt, revealing his bare scarred chest. I reached out, gently running a hand over them. Just touching him sent a chill down my spine, but in a good way. I felt myself becoming aroused, but tried to ignore it. "You had to be very brave to do such a thing.", I said. "I never felt like myself as long as I had them. So I had to do it...", he replied. I nodded, still listening. "Also, I will never have a real penis. Not one like a bio-male's, that is." I nodded & smiled. "That's ok. You can have fun with mine.", I winked & shot him a seductive grin. He looked up at me, smiling. "You don't mind me not having a penis?", He asked, seemingly confused at that thought. I chuckled. "I dont mind, as long as you're happy, Kaine. You should never be afraid to be yourself...your true self." I paused briefly, curious. "Although I am curious as to what you do have, then. I mean, do you have a vagina?" He chuckled & nodded. "Yes. And with the effects of testosterone, my clit has grown into a sort of "mini-penis"." I nodded, intrigued even more now. "That could make things interesting..." I smiled mischieviously as I thought of all the fun I could have with him. I could tell that I was having an effect on him too. I spoke up again. "Can I ask you something?""Sure. It's not like we aren't getting up close and personal already.""Have you ever actually done anything sexual?", I asked. He blushed and shook his head. Too cute. I might just have to have my way with him....I felt my cock growing hard in my jeans at the thought. I smiled bigger. "Have you wanted to?" He shrugged. "I've thought about it. But I guess when it came down to it, I hadn't really found anyone who sparked my interest before." He shot a glance in my direction, smiling a little. I would definitely have to have him for myself. "My turn to ask you something." "Fire away", I replied, smiling at him. He smiled back. "Have you ever done anything with a female-bodied person before?" I chuckled. "No. But there is a first time for everything." I smiled seductively at him. "Down boy! It's only our second date!", he chuckled. I chuckled lowly, reaching over to grab a handful of his curly dark hair. I gazed into his eyes for a moment before pulling him in for a passionate kiss. I felt him become like putty beneath my kiss. A perfect oppurtunity...but I didn't want to force myself on him. I would let him come to me, when he was ready. I pulled away slowly, smiling at him. He gently pushed me back into the passenger seat. Just as I thought, he wasnt quite ready yet. "Don't get me wrong, Adam. I really like you. But right now, I think it's best that we don't go too far just yet." I nodded reluctantly, agreeing with him. I wanted him, but I wouldn't force him into anything he wasn't ready for. "You're right. It might make things awkward later on.""Do you still want to have our date?", he asked, sounding hopeful. I smiled over at him. He was so sweet. "Of course!" Just then, his phone rang. I sighed and slumped back in the passenger seat as he answered it. He sounded worried as he talked to whoever it was. He hung up. He looked upset. I reached a hand over, touching his shoulder. "What's up, hun?" He looked over at me. I could tell he was distraught. "My best friend was in a car accident. They're not sure he is gonna make it.""Oh, my goodness. Do you need me to drive you to the hospital?" I wrapped my arms around him, trying to comfort him. I repeated my offer to drive him to the hospital. He nodded, taking me up on my offer. We drove back to the coffee shop, switching over to my car. We sped over to the hospital, where we inquired about his friend, Jeff.


	12. Say Goodnight

Before we start, I will link you to the song that inspired the name of this chapter.

<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ngjWAEkf6mo>

And I will warn you, this chapter is a very emotional one.

~Your P.O.V.~ I answered my phone to hear Jeff's mom. She was hysterical. I could barely make out what she was saying. But what I did hear was that Jeff was in a major car accident and wasn't expected to live. He had been taken to Kaiser Permanente Hospital. He was barely concious and was calling me by name. I could scarcely believe what I was hearing. I hung up. Adam must have been able to tell how upset I was, because he put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "What's up, hun?", he asked gently. I looked over at him, in utter shock. "My best friend was in a car accident. They're not sure he is gonna make it.""Oh, my goodness. Do you need me to drive you to the hospital?" I felt him wrap his strong, comforting arms around me. He repeated the offer to drive me to the hospital. I nodded numbly. I was in no shape to drive anywhere at this point. We drove back to the coffee shop, switching over to his car. We sped over to the hospital, where we inquired about Jeff. On the way to Jeff's room, I told Adam the truth about Jeff. That he was my ex, and we were still very close friends. Soon we found Jeff's room. He was in pretty bad shape. There was a police officer standing by his door. I asked what had happened. "He seemed to have had too much to drink and rolled his car down an embankment. He's lucky he has lasted this long, to be honest." I nodded numbly and entered the room. Adam told me he would wait for me just outside the door. I slowly made my way towards the bed. I saw Jeff stir & moan a little. I took his hand in mine, sitting by the side of the bed. "Kaine..." He cried. "I'm here, Jeff." He looked over at me. His right eye was bandaged up pretty bad. I wouldn't have been surprised if he couldn't see me. He clenched my hand tightly, pulling me closer to him. He finally spoke again. "Kaine. I am so sorry about last night." I shushed him and told him that I forgave him. "Don't worry about it. Just save your strength." The tears fogged up my eyes as he held me close with the little bit of strength he had. I hated seeing him in so much pain. I called for the doctor, asking her what exactly was wrong. She explained that he had major internal bleeding, broken ribs and many other things wrong. She apologized and told me he might not last much longer. I looked back over at him. He was still clenching my hand. He attempted to smile at me. He pulled me close again. "Kaine...I just want you to know that I will always love you." I smiled back at him and kissed him gently on the cheek. "I love you too, buddy." He reached over towards the tray that was beside the bed, reaching for his dogtags. He placed them in my hand, wrapping my fingers around them. "I want you to take these. And never forget me.""Don't talk like that, Jeff. You're gonna be okay. I have faith in you.""And you're a terrible liar, Kaine. You always have been." He pulled me in for one last kiss. I could taste the sweat and tears and blood. "Never forget me, Kaine..." His voice trailed off as the monitors began to beep rapidly, and then....flatline...


	13. Lean On Me

Here is a link to the song that inspired the title of this chapter.

<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QPoTGyWT0Cg>

~Adam's P.O.V.~ We arrived at Kaiser Permanente, where Kaine raced in to inquire about his friend while I parked. I ran in to find Kaine waiting for me. I walked him to Jeff's room. On the way to Jeff's room, He told me the truth about Jeff. He was his ex. They had dated before he came out as trans. But they were still very close friends. Soon we found Jeff's room. He was in pretty bad shape. There was a police officer standing by his door. Kaine asked what had happened. "He seemed to have had too much to drink and rolled his car down an embankment. He's lucky he has lasted this long, to be honest." Kaine nodded and began to enter the room. I took his hand and told him I would be right outside if he needed me. He just nodded and made his way towards the bed, sitting next to it. I paced in the hallway. I was worried for Kaine. I know how hard it is to see someone you are close to in pain. I ran a hand through my thick black hair. This would definitely make things difficult. But I would stay by Kaine's side for as long as he wanted me. I was willing to wait. I would not take advantage of his emotionally vulnerable state. What kind of man would I be if I were to do something like that. I would never forgive myself. No. I would just let him come to me, when he was ready. I could hear them talking in the room, but I didnt pry as to what was being said. If Kaine wanted me to know, he would tell me. I heard Kaine call for the doctor. He asked what exactly was wrong with Jeff. She explained that he had major internal bleeding, broken ribs and many other things wrong. She apologized and told him that he might not last much longer. I went back to pacing the hall. It was really none of my business. If Kaine wanted to fill me in later, that was his choice. But I really was worried for him. I heard rustling coming from the room. I glanced over and saw Jeff hand Kaine something. He then pulled him close, whispering something in his ear, then kissing him. I was a tad jealous, but I didn't dare break up this scene. After all, this could very well be his last chance to talk with Jeff. Just as I thought this, I heard the monitors begin to beep rapidly, and then....flatline. The doctor and a bunch of other people rushed into the room. They escorted Kaine out of the room, where he rushed into my arms. I held him tightly as we watched the scene in the room. They tried to revive him, but to no avail. He was gone. Kaine opened up his hand, revealing the object Jeff had given him just moments before his death. It was his dogtags. Kaine slipped them on over his head, running a hand over them, sobbing softly. I offered to drive him home. He nodded, taking me up on my offer. I guided him out to the waiting room, where he spoke to what I can only assume was Jeff's family. He told them that Jeff was gone. Everyone began to cry. They pulled him in for a big group hug. I stood by, awkwardly. I wondered if it would be best for me to just leave, and let them take him home. But I thought better of it. I wanted him to know I cared. I sighed to myself, and sat down in a chair, placing my head in my hands. It was true, it was even getting to me a little bit, and I had never met the guy! I guess it was just because of my connection to Kaine. I knew how much pain he must be in. It's hard to lose someone you care deeply for. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Kaine's sweet, boyish face. "Take me home?", he asked. I nodded, wrapping an arm around his shoulders as we walked out. I knew tonight would be especially hard for him. The pain was still fresh. I offered to stay with him. He shook his head and thanked me for the offer. "I just want to be alone for now." I nodded, acknowledging his wish. I dropped him outside his house. "Just call me if you need ANYTHING". He smiled weakly. "Thanks." He began to walk away, but stopped. He turned around. "Actually, there is something you could do for me.""Anything.""Can you get my car for me?" I chuckled. "Sure, but I would need someone to come with me. I can't drive 2 cars at once!" He laughed a little. It was good to see him laugh in such circumstances. He motioned for me to follow him. I got out of the car and walked him up to the house.


	14. Stay The Night?

~Your P.O.V.~ I heard the monitors begin to beep rapidly, and then....flatline. All of a sudden a herd of people came in the room. They pushed me out of the room, apologizing. I ran over to the comfort of Adam's arms. He held me tightly as we watched the scene. They tried to revive him, but to no avail. I looked down at my hand, opening it slowly. Jeff's dogtags. I slipped them on over my head, remembering his last words. "Never forget me, Kaine...", he had said. And I intended to keep that promise. I ran my hand over the dogtags, sobbing softly. I couldn't believe he was gone. I felt a hole in my chest where my heart once was. Adam offered to drive me home. I nodded numbly, taking him up on that offer. He guided me out to the waiting room, where Jeff's family was gathered. I walked up to Jeff's mom, telling her that Jeff was gone. Everyone began to cry. She pulled me in with the rest of her family, in one big group hug. We just stood there, hugging and crying for a while. I pulled away from the group, approaching Adam. He was sitting in a chair, head in his hands. I placed a hand on his shoulder, getting his attention. "Take me home?", I asked. He nodded, wrapping an arm around my shoulders as we walked out. He was quiet most of the ride home. I was thankful for that, but I could sense the tension. He offered to stay with me tonight. I smiled a little at the thought, but I knew it would just get me into trouble if I accepted his offer. I didn't want to end up doing something I would regret later. I shook my head and thanked him for the offer. "I just want to be alone for now.", I lied. He nodded, acknowledging he understood. Soon we were at my hose. I sat in the car for a moment before getting out. "Just call me if you need ANYTHING". I smiled weakly. "Thanks." I began to walk away, but I stopped & turned around. "Actually, there is something you could do for me." "Anything." "Can you get my car for me?" He chuckled. "Sure, but I would need someone to come with me. I can't drive 2 cars at once!" I smiled and laughed a little. I motioned for him to follow me. He got out of the car and walked with me up to the house, my hand in his. I opened the door, pulling him into the house behind me. My parents were waiting in the front room for me. My mom rushed up and hugged me. "I heard about Jeff. Is he ok?" I shook my head. "He's dead." She gasped and hugged me tighter. "Honey, I'm so sorry! I know he meant alot to you." She seemed to have finally seen Adam standing in the doorway. "Who's this?", she questioned. I took a deep breath. This was going to be interesting. My mom never really approved of much about me, especially not my being trans. She still saw me as her little girl, despite the fact that I now had facial hair and had had my breasts removed. "Mom. I want you to meet someone. This is Adam. We met at the auditions. He lives in Hollywood." She looked him over, scrutinizing. "I see. And what are your intentions, Adam?" I mouthed an apology to him. He played it cool. "Frankly, Ma'am, I'm just here to be a friend for Kaine right now. Anything else is up to him." I mouthed a thank you to him. I walked up to my dad, who was watching this whole scene. He was alot more supportive of my being trans. He even called me the right pronouns sometimes. I will admit, it must be a hard thing to adjust to. But, my mom never even seemed to try. But enough about that. I sat down next to my dad. "How are you doing, son?", he asked. "I'm ok. Still kinda numb, you know. I don't think it has truly sunk in yet." He nodded. He looked up at Adam, who was still being interrogated by my mom. I rolled my eyes at her. "MOM! ENOUGH! YOU DONT NEED TO PLAY 20 QUESTIONS! URGH!" I stood up and walked over to Adam. "You know what? Let's get out of here. Can I stay the night at your place?" I grabbed his ass and kissed him passionately, right in front of my mom. She gasped in horror. He chuckled under his breath, pulling me back outside. My mom tried to grab my arm, but I just growled at her. We ran out to the car, laughing. Maybe this was just the excuse I needed to finally be free of her. I pulled him close, getting serious now. "You know that was all just for show, right?""I know. But I can't say I minded it." He winked over at me. "I'm serious, Adam.""I know. I can tell you need to get out of there. You need a place where you can really be yourself. Feel free to stay with me as long as you like." I smiled over at him as we drove to his apartment. "We can go and get your stuff later.", he offered. I smiled over at him. "I really appreciate this. Especially considering you barely know me." He smiled back. "No problem, cutie." "Oh crap!", I cried. "What? What's up?""My meds, and clothes. I'm gonna need them.""How soon will you need your meds? I mean, can it wait until tomorrow? You can borrow some of my clothes." I thought to myself. I am supposed to take my shot tomorrow. "No later than tommorow.", I said. "That shot is very important.""OK" I reached over, hugging him gently. "Thanks. I really mean it. Thank you." He smiled over at me. Soon we arrived at his apartment building. We walked up the 3 flights of stairs to his apartment. It was clean and neat. He walked straight to the linen closet, pulling out a blanket and a few pillows. He laid them on the couch. He gave me to 10 cent tour of the apartment, showing me where everything was. We ended up in the bedroom. "You can have the bed.", he said. "I will take the couch." He pulled out some pajamas and set them on the bed. "Feel free to use these, I will be out in the living room if you need me." He hugged me gently before leaving, closing the door behind him.


	15. The Last Night

Here is a link to the song that inspired the title of this chapter.

<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jP0Ne9aW7UI>

~Adam's P.O.V.~ We walked into his house, where his parents waited for him in the living room. OH SHIT! I didn't realize he lived with his parents still! His mom rushed up and hugged him. "I heard about Jeff. Is he ok?" He shook his head. "He's dead." She gasped and hugged him tighter. "Honey, I'm so sorry! I know he meant alot to you." She looked up, finally spotting me. I'm in trouble! "Who's this?", she questioned. I could tell this wasn't going to be good, just from the tone of her voice. He took a deep breath. "Mom. I want you to meet someone. This is Adam. We met at the auditions. He lives in Hollywood." She looked me over. I could feel the daggers without ever having to see the look. "I see. And what are your intentions, Adam?" OH DEAR GOD! I saw Kaine mouth an apology. He better be sorry! At least he could have warned me that I would have to deal with 'PSYCHO-MOM'"Frankly, Ma'am, I'm just here to be a friend for Kaine right now. Anything else is up to him." He mouthed a thank you. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He walked up to his dad, who was watching this whole scene. His mother continued to question me, but I just tried to ignore her. Don't get me wrong. I'm usually very nice and polite to parents. But something about his mom rubbed me the wrong way. How did such a nice guy come from such a overprotective bitch of a woman? Kaine sat down next to his dad. "How are you doing, son?", his dad asked. "I'm ok. Still kinda numb, you know. I don't think it has truly sunk in yet." He nodded. I saw his dad look up at me. Kaine follwed his gaze, glaring and rolling his eyes at his mother. "MOM! ENOUGH! YOU DONT NEED TO PLAY 20 QUESTIONS! URGH!", he growled. I chuckled under my breath. I didn't need his help. I could just as easily ignore her. He stood up and walked over to me, taking my hand in his. He smiled sweetly up at me. "You know what? Let's get out of here. Can I stay the night at your place?" With that, he grabbed my ass and kissed me passionately. RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIS MOM! Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed the kiss. But in front of his mom!? She gasped in horror and GLARED at me. I could tell, she DID NOT like me. Which didn't really make sense to me. I never really did anything to her! I couldn't help but chuckle a little under my breath. I pulled him outside, wanting to kiss him some more, even though I knew that wasn't a good idea. His mom tried to grab him and pull him back inside, but he just growled and yanked his arm out of her grip. We ran out to the car, laughing. He was so cute. And he deserved much better than this. He pulled me close, so close I could feel his hot breath on my lips. "You know that was all just for show, right?" Figures. He got me all worked up over nothing. "I know. But I can't say I minded it." I winked and shot a glance down at the slight bulge in my jeans. "I'm serious, Adam." I looked into his eyes. "I know. I can tell you need to get out of there. You need a place where you can really be yourself. Feel free to stay with me as long as you like." Even though I can't gaurantee how long I can keep my hands to myself, I thought. He smiled over at me as we drove to my apartment. "We can go and get your stuff later.", I offered, knowing he would need to get his stuff eventually. He smiled over at me. "I really appreciate this. Especially considering you barely know me." I smiled over at him. He really was a sweetheart. "No problem, cutie." "Oh crap!", he cried. "What? What's up?""My meds, and clothes. I'm gonna need them." Those meds were important, I knew, but now was not a good time to go back. Not after that stunt we just pulled. "How soon will you need your meds? I mean, can it wait until tomorrow? You can borrow some of my clothes." He was quiet for a moment. "No later than tommorow.", he said. "That shot is very important.""OK" He reached over, hugging me gently. "Thanks. I really mean it. Thank you." I smiled over at him. Soon we arrived at my apartment building. We walked up the 3 flights of stairs to my apartment. I walked straight to the linen closet, pulling out a blanket & a few pillows, laying them on the couch. I gave him the 10 cent tour of the apartment, showing him where everything was. We ended up in the bedroom. "You can have the bed.", I said. "I will take the couch." I pulled out some pajamas and set them on the bed. "Feel free to use these, I will be out in the living room if you need me." I hugged him gently before leaving, closing the door behind me. I laid out the blanket & pillows, setting up the couch as a bed. Thankfully, I had a long couch, so it wouldn't be too uncomfortable. I walked over to the bathroom, stripping down into my boxers and getting ready for bed. It had been a long, stressful few hours. I was tired. But I also had another problem. I locked the door to the bathroom, hoping I would have at least a few minutes before I might be interrupted by Kaine needing the bathroom. I decided to take a shower. That would disguise the fact of what I was really doing. I ran the water, making sure it was nice and warm before stripping the rest of the way. I better leave it unlocked, just in case I'm in the shower and he needs to use the bathroom. I just hope he doesn't catch me. I unlocked the door before slipping into the shower. The warm water felt good on my skin. Relaxing. I reached down, taking my semi-hard cock in my hand, stroking gently. God that felt good. I tried not to make a sound, lest I be discovered. To be honest, I actually wouldn't mind if he caught me. It would just be awkward. But on the other hand, maybe it wouldn't be as awkward as I thought. He might even be flattered that I thought of him. My thoughts traveled back to what I was doing. I wondered if Kaine might have fallen asleep. I continued to stroke myself, a little less worried now. So what if he caught me. Masturbation is perfectly normal, after all. I wondered what it would feel like to fuck his tight virgin pussy. I wondered how it would compare to the various things I had done before. My cock throbbed as I imagined doing some of those things with him. I was such a naughty boy! I moaned softly as I continued to stroke myself. I was close, I could feel it. God, how I wished I could cum on that sweet boyish face of his. My cock throbbed harder as I began to cum, spraying my hot cum all over the wall of the shower. I leaned up against the shower wall (not the one I cummed on), catching my breath before I rinsed my cum off the wall. And not a moment too soon. Just then I heard the bathroom door open. "Can I come in? I need to use the facilities." "Just a second. I'm almost done." I peeked out around the shower curtain, making sure he hadn't come in yet before I turned off the water. I stepped out of the shower, grabbing my towel and drying quickly. I grabbed my boxers off the floor, slipping them back on. Didn't want to give him a show he didn't pay for, after all...unless he wanted to see it. I would leave that up to him. I opened the bathroom door to find him standing there in a pair of black cotton boxer briefs. Kinda hot. 'DOWN BOY!', I thought to myself. "All yours." I waved my hand in the direction of the bathroom. "Say. Would you like something to eat? I was gonna make something for myself and wondered if you would like to join me? I do owe you a date, after all." He smiled back at me. "That would be great!" I smiled and walked into the kitchen. I pulled out some leftover lasagna and heated it up. While it was in the microwave, I pulled out a bottle of wine and some dishes. I opened the bottle of wine, pouring it in 2 glasses. I set the table, making sure we had napkins and whatever else we would need. I pulled a few candles out of a drawer and lit them before placing them on the table. I hoped I wasn't going overboard. But, oh well. I quickly ran to the bedroom, grabbing my bathrobe. I didn't want to be in just my boxers, after all. I heard the bathroom door open, and looked up. Kaine stood there, wearing the pajamas I lent him. He looked so cute in them. Mind you, they werent "cute" type of pajamas to begin with. Just black silky pajamas. Uber comfy. But he somehow managed to look cute in them. But then again, he looked cute no matter what. I realized that my jaw was hanging open and proceeded to quickly shut it and don my bathrobe. Kaine smiled over at me. "Thanks for the PJ's" I just nodded and motioned towards the kitchen. "Dinner is almost ready. I hope you don't mind leftovers." He walked over, smiling at the setup I had put out. "Candles. And wine. How romantic.", He smiled broadly and sat down. I walked over and pulled the lasagna out of the microwave, dishing it out onto 2 plates. I made sure the portions were equal, so he wouldn't think I was a pig or anything. LOL. We ate and talked, getting to know each other better. I cleaned up the dishes once we were done eating. Kaine walked over and sat on the couch, apparently not ready to sleep just yet. I walked over and joined him on the couch, smiling. We sat and talked some more as we finished the bottle of wine. He excused himself to go to bed after a while. I wished him pleasant dreams before going to sleep myself. Sometime during the night, I heard him tossing and turning. He was also talking in his sleep. "Don't leave me. Please, don't leave me. I don't want to be alone.", He cried. I walked into the bedroom and sat down beside him on the bed. I shook him gently, saying his name. "Kaine. Kaine." He woke up, looking confused and scared. "I was having a nightmare. Everyone I knew deserted me. It didn't matter what I said, they just left." I held him in my arms, comforting him. "I won't leave you. You have me, always and forever. I promise you, you will never be alone again." With that, I kissed him gently on the forehead and slipped into bed next to him. I would never let him go. I would keep my promise. He laid his head on my chest, falling asleep in my arms.


	16. Boulevard Of Broken Dreams

 

Here is a link to the song that inspired the title of this chapter.

<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Soa3gO7tL-c>

~Your P.O.V.~We arrived at Adam's apartment building. We walked up the 3 flights of stairs to his apartment. It was clean and neat. He walked straight to the linen closet, pulling out a blanket and a few pillows. He laid them on the couch. He gave me to 10 cent tour of the apartment, showing me where everything was. We ended up in the bedroom. "You can have the bed.", he said. "I will take the couch." He pulled out some pajamas and set them on the bed. "Feel free to use these, I will be out in the living room if you need me." He hugged me gently before leaving, closing the door behind him. I plopped down on the edge of the bed, falling back onto it. I lay there for a little while, just trying to wrap my head around what all had happened in the past few hours. It was alot to take in all at once. I wondered how long I should stay, since I didnt want to overstay my welcome, and I didn't want things to get awkward between Adam & I. I like the guy, sure. But I don't know about living with him after just meeting him a day or two ago. It was just so much to think about. On one hand, it would be nice to get away from my parents and have someone to talk to. But on the other, I didnt want to ruin a chance at a possibly great relationship by living with him right away. I sighed and got up. I began to pace as the thoughts raced through my head. I wasn't sure what to do. I knew I didn't want to be alone, but I didnt want to live with my parents either. I would actually rather live on the streets than live there at this point. I mean, all they ever did was put me down and hurt me. I was never good enough for them. I guess I was afraid that Adam would see that I'm not good enough either. Just then, my stomach started to growl and I realized I hadn't eaten all day. It was useless trying to figure things out right now, I realized. I began to strip, pulling off my jeans and tshirt. My boots already lay at the end of the bed. I had removed them before I started pacing. I pulled off my socks and locked the door before proceeding to remove my boxers, removing the packer and packing strap along with them. I hid those under the bed, not wanting Adam to see them. I then pulled the boxers back on before proceeding to unlock the door and venture out into the rest of the apartment. As soon as I left the bedroom, I noticed the shower was running. He must be in there, I thought to myself. I grabbed the PJ's he had set on the bed for me. They were soft and silky. They reminded me of my favorite pair of black boxers back home. I wished he would get out of the shower soon, as I all of a sudden had to pee! I tried the bathroom door. It was unlocked. I was surprised. But then again, he probably wasn't used to having random people in his apartment....or maybe he was and just didn't mind. I didn't want to think about that right now, though. I realized that he knew I was there. I could tell he was expecting me to say something. I spoke up. "Can I come in? I need to use the facilities." He smiled. "Just a second. I'm almost done." I proceeded to close the door and wait for him to exit, all the while trying to keep from doing the "I GOTTA PEE!" dance. (LOL) I heard the door open again, and looked up to see Adam in nothing but his boxers....and someone was trying to be friendly. I blushed and tried to ignore that fact. He smiled at me and waved his hand in the direction of the bathroom. "All yours. Say. Would you like something to eat? I was gonna make something for myself and wondered if you would like to join me? I do owe you a date, after all." I smiled back at him as I walked into the bathroom. "That would be great!", I replied. I closed the door behind me and proceeded to do my business. As I changed into the PJ's Adam had lent me, my mind ventured towards the sight I had seen not even moments before. He must be big, to have been peeking out like that, I mused. I tried to keep from imagining what I would love to do with him, but I just couldn't help myself. I pictured his slightly muscled, athletic build, with just a touch of hair....OMG....SO HOT! My stomach growled again, reminding me that I was still hungry. I laughed at my silliness and exited the bathroom to find Adam tying a bathrobe around himself. A part of me wished he hadn't. I saw that he was staring, wide eyed and jaw dropped. I wondered what he could be staring at. After all, I'm nothing special. He blushed after a moment and went back to tying up his bathrobe. I smiled. "Thanks for the PJ's" He just nodded and motioned towards the kitchen. "Dinner is almost ready. I hope you don't mind leftovers." I walked over, smiling at the setup he had laid out. He was pulling out all the stops. It was sweet of him. "Candles. And wine. How romantic." I sat down at the table, watching him. He walked over and pulled some lasagna out of the microwave, dishing it out onto 2 plates. We ate and talked, getting to know each other better. He really was a sweet guy. The kind of guy I could see myself falling in love with. He cleaned up the dishes once we were done eating. I proceeded to walked over and sit on the couch, not ready to sleep just yet. He walked over and joined me on the couch, smiling. We sat and talked some more as we finished the bottle of wine. I excused myself to go to bed after a while. He wished me pleasant dreams before going to sleep himself. I curled up under the covers, wishing I had my nightlight. I didn't like being in a strange place, in the dark. I tried to think happy thought and get some sleep, but failed. Sometime during the night, I had a nightmare. I dreamt that everyone I ever cared about left me. I pleaded with them, and cried out to them. But they just left me. It was as if they didn't even care. The next thing I knew, Adam was shaking me and saying my name. "I was having a nightmare. Everyone I knew deserted me. It didn't matter what I said, they just left.", I cried. He held me in his strong arms, comforting me. "I won't leave you. You have me, always and forever. I promise you, you will never be alone again." He then kissed me on the forehead and slipped into bed next to me. I laid my head on his chest, and fell asleep listening to his heartbeat.


End file.
